


I Fell in Love with the Timbre of your Hands

by Sailorsenshiringo



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arkenstone Press, Bilbo is an interpreter, Cute, Deaf Character, Deaf Clubs, Deaf vs Hearing culture, Erebor is a city, Failing to keep it professional, Good dose of Deaf History thrown in, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interpreters and Clients, Lonely Mountain is the Deaf Club, M/M, Powerful Deaf Characters, Rivalry, The Lonely Mountain, The company is Deaf, Writer Bilbo Baggins, bagginshield, deafness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins was simply a man with multiple choices of a career, happily settling as a Common Ardarin Sign Language Interpreter, and writing novels in his free time. He enjoyed a smoke of Longbottom Leaf from time to time, and a nice cup of tea on a chilly night. </p><p>Thorin "Oakenshield" Durin was the leader of the Deaf Community in a city called Erebor. His family line was one of longstanding Deafness, which gave the Durin family pride. He adored his people, his family, and always would stand for what is right.</p><p>Smaug Drake is a doctor, determined to "fix" deafness, and squash the Deaf Community of Erebor.</p><p>Gandalf, simply is a man who enjoys complicating lives, and maybe simply enjoys setting people on what he thinks is the right path. One morning he simply pushed Bilbo down the right path, and this is the story of what followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paper and unavoidable business deals

Bilbo glanced down at his phone's calendar, he sighed as it read that Gandalf would be stopping for tea. Grumbling about how he hated Wednesdays Bilbo set to making food for himself and his guest. Once the tea was boiled, biscuits mixed, baked, and sampled, Bilbo started to set the table. Once it was finished Bilbo sat at his kitchen island typing away, weaving words and ideas into his novel. He had typed almost five pages when he realized the steady knocking at his door.

Quickly standing up he ran to the door and smiled. "Gandalf, I hadn't realized you had arrived!"

"And here I thought I was being left at the door like an unwelcomed button salesman!" Gandalf chuckled. 

"Well, I could have, seeing that my writings took my mind and made my hands create almost a whole minor plotline!"

"Excitable as ever I see." Gandalf said raising his bushy eyebrows.

"Not quite excitable as it is, creative." Bilbo corrected, setting the kettle down. 

"Ah, see that is why I wanted to visit." 

Bilbo's noise twitched, a sure sign that what was to be mentioned would be difficult, worrisome, life changing, or all those combined. "And that would be?" Bilbo asked, pouring his tea to hide his disdain.

"I know a gentleman who will need an interpreter with a way of words." Gandalf said. "A burglar of words, or a wordsmith, if you will." Gandalf took a drink of tea, and gave Bilbo a knowing glance.

"Gandalf, I can't just up and go wherever you wish!" Bilbo said, knowing that this would mean leaving Hobbiton for who knows how long. "I have clients who depend upon me!"

"Seeing as I have spoken to Shire Agency, and they had an interpreter to cover your position..."

"Gandalf?" Bilbo said venom racing through his voice, "What do you mean by 'had'?"

"I told them that you were going to take my offer, become even more self-employed than you are now." Gandalf said in a matter-of-fact tone that had Bilbo shaking his head.

"Gandalf, I can't just leave!"

"Bilbo Baggins, the world isn't in your thesauruses, novels, and maps. As a friend of your late mother I know she wouldn't want you to live like this."

Huffing out his breath, Bilbo shook his head, hating that he was right. "Alright, what's the job?"

Pulling out a piece of paper, which was obviously a contract, Gandalf smiled, "You will be interpreting for the Durin family."

Bilbo sat jaw hanging open, "The Durins? Arda's strongest Deaf family?!"

"Why, of course, my boy, you are perfect for the job!" Gandalf said with a mischievous smile.

"I am certainly not," Bilbo's voice dropped to a whisper, "Every interpreter that has tried to interpret for that family has been sent away and shamed." Bilbo's voice increased in volume, "I will not be losing my favourite form of stable income!!"

Gandalf nodded, "But you will be stable for the rest of your life if you take this job, the Durins come from old money, keep that in mind." 

"I didn't decide on this career for the income, I chose it so I can influence and help people." Bilbo said with anger. "Good Morning, Gandalf, you know the way out." Bilbo walked off into his office, only hearing Gandalf call after him "I'll leave this here, if you change your mind, the plane leaves tomorrow at ten from Bree!"

Bilbo heard the front door close, and he held his head in his hands, lifting it up he grabbed his phone and dialed Shire Agency.

"Shire Agency, is this a relay service call, family member speaking on behalf of another, or employee?"

"Prim?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo? Is that you?! We just received your resignation papers, what happened to two weeks advanced?" She seemed upset, and Bilbo rubbed his temples

"Gandalf pushed them through, do you know if I could be reinstated with the Agency?"

"You know the rules, Bilbo, you are going to have to wait." Prim sighed, "You were the best interpreter at Shire Agencies too."

"I know," Bilbo sighed, "Looks like I have packing to do."

"Not to pry, but what is your new job?" 

"Working for the Prince of the Lonely Mountain."

"Bilbo, that's a big risk, as your cousin, I don't recommend it. You may be the best around here, but the Durins? You'll be broke and on the streets in no time."

"I know, but Prim, this may be just what I need. Gandalf was right, I have a way with words that others don't."

"Did that old coot actually get through that thick scull of yours?"

"I think he might've Prim."

"Bilbo, good luck; see you around, okay?"

"Alright," Bilbo said then smiled, "and ask Drogo out already." Prim giggled, both of them bid the other goodbye.

Bilbo packed bags with the least colorful clothes, digging through waistcoats and jackets that could have been in Elton John's closet. Finally after it was all packed Bilbo set his alarm, ready to face the music of a new day.


	2. Planes and publishers

Waking up to the ideas of an ultimate challenge was hard; knowing how nearly impossible it was for success was depressing; but the curiosity of the future was what got Bilbo Baggins out the door and to Bree before 9:30. Sure enough, when he arrived, Gandalf sat at the flight station with a knowing grin.

"Don't be so smug, I am merely curious." Bilbo said to Gandalf, while taking a seat. 

"That is the same curiosity that you had as a child, I always thought it to be one of your best qualities."

"Of course you did." Bilbo muttered under his breath. "How long is the flight?"

"Only a few hours, it won't seem like anytime at all." 

"That is understood, where will we be meeting the clients?" 

"Arkenstone Press main office." Gandalf said in a bored tone.

Bilbo looked at him, and his stare was piercing. "Why, might I ask are we meeting at my publisher's main office?!"

"That's your publisher, Arkenstone Press?" Gandalf asked, a smile hid behind his grey beard.

"You have known that since Mum decided you needed to celebrate my first publishing with us!" Bilbo fumed, pulling out his phone. 

"What are you doing?" Gandalf asked as Bilbo moved away from him, dialing a number.

"Calling my publisher."

The phone buzzed, and Bilbo waited for the answer.

"Arkenstone Press, how may I direct your call?" 

"Hello, this is Bilbo Baggins, I need to speak to a publishing representative."

Bilbo heard some typing as she pulled up his credentials. "Master Baggins, I apologize deeply for the wait, let me transfer you to Ms. Durin."

"Thank you." Bilbo glared at Gandalf again, and listened to the droll elevator music that played, when suddenly someone answered.

"Dís Durin, I believe this to be the elusive Bilbo Baggins?"

"Yes Ma'am." Bilbo cleared his throat, "I have a rather intriguing question for you."

"I am up for the challenge of answering it."

"Does your family happen to be familiar with the name 'Gandalf'?"

"Uh, yes, in fact he will be bringing an assistant to aid with family and community control later today, do you need to leave a message for him?"

"No, I just wanted to inform you that I will be the so called 'assistant for family and community control'." 

Dís gasped, then started to laugh, "I cannot wait to see his face when he meets you!"

"Who is "he'?" Bilbo asked, Gandalf gathering their things as the plane was pulling up.

"My oaf of a brother, who happens to be besotted with your works. He is Thorin Durin, and I will be coming to just see how badly he messes this up!"

"I need to be boarding my plane, but it will surely be a pleasure to meet you in person."

"See you then Master Baggins! Have a good flight!"

"I'll try Ms. Durin." Bilbo hung up his mobile as he boarded the plane, and sat preparing for a long two hours.

"Thank you for flying with Eagles of Manwë, please......." the attendant carried on with her well rehearsed speech, and Bilbo wondered exactly just what he got himself into. Gandalf pulled out a book, and began reading, and Bilbo looked at the quickly receding ground. The clouds began to pull Bilbo's mind to how this encounter with Thorin Durin would pan out.

"If I survive this job, I will make a nice cup of tea and relax, while writing an autobiography, because this will be quite the fete." Bilbo muttered.

"What was that, my boy?" Gandalf looked over his novel.

"Nothing you old badger." Bilbo said, his mind wandering while watching the clouds glide past.


	3. Chapter 3

Dis rushed up to her brother’s office, a smug smile on her face. It was simply fantastic how the fates allowed for this to happen. Uptight, stick up his ass, Thorin was going to be meeting his favorite author without being aware of it, and Dis was going to be there right when it happened.

Standing outside her brother’s door she pressed the button that made the lights flicker inside his office, receiving a corresponding flicker to tell her to enter, she walked inside. 

There sat her brother, ebony hair filled with characteristic streaks of silver, which has yet to gracefully happen to her. In front of him was the latest transcript of Bilbo Baggins’ work, “The Brandywine” was what the office thought his next big thriller was going to be, although it was being contemplated that he should call it “The One Ring”. 

Likewise to the book, Thorin’s blue eyes looked at her in his constant scowl.

“What do you want?” he asked, his face showing light annoyance.

“Gandalf and the interpreter should be getting here around five.” Dis signed right back, with a smile.

“I know! You keep telling me the same thing again and again. I know, alright?!” Thorin signed, rubbing his face.

“I bother you because you tend to always be late.” Dis signed at her brother.

Huffing out a breath, he looked at his sister, and matching blue eyes met each other. “I’ll get to the meeting room at four forty-five.” Thorin ceded to the extreme necessity of the meeting.

Smiling with the great feeling of success Dis looked at her brother, “See you later.”

Thorin shook his head, truly the difficulties with his sister must simply be because she is hearing, or maybe simply because she is a woman. Sitting there without answers, and simply baffled by his sister’s actions, Thorin decided the simplest form of action was to engross himself within the thrilling story weaved together by Bilbo Baggins. Loosing himself to the secure words of the thriller, Thorin lost track of himself and time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think that I'll just post the Gloss for each chapter here at the end. Now for those who don't know what Gloss is, it is the written out version of what someone would sign, I have it in ( ) for this fic :D Enjoy!  
> (“WHAT’S-UP?”)  
> (“THIS EVENING TIME-FIVE ABOUT HERE GANDALF est. INTERPRETER est. ARRIVE.”)  
> (“ME KNOW ME! YOU BOTHER+++ SAME INFORMATION TELL ME AGAIN+++ ME KNOW OK!?”)  
> (“ME BOTHER+++ WHY? YOU LATE TEND++.”)  
> (“TIME-FOUR FORTY-FIVE MEETING ROOM THERE ARRIVE ME WILL.”)  
> (“SEE-YOU LATER.”)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOCAB for this chapter:
> 
> Sim-com: Simultaneous Communications- the act of using sign language as you speak, it is seen to be more polite to Deaf people present, but often drops meanings, concepts or "Slurs" the meaning
> 
> (Sorry for the excruciatingly long wait, I'm back and writing, soo sorry)

Gandalf and Bilbo gathered their things and headed for the roundabout in front of the airport to hail a taxi after getting off of the plane. Only to be drug over to a man that held a sign that had Gandalf’s name on it. 

“Tharkun! This must be the Interpreter then!” The man grinned, his worn and matted hat, which simply didn’t match his outfit (as Bilbo noticed) tilting to the side. 

“Ah, Bilbo meet Bofur, the chauffeur.” Gandalf introduced, leaning on his seemingly large cane. “Bofur, this is Bilbo Baggins, Interpreter and author.”

“Pleasure is all mine, I am happily at your service.” Bofur said, shaking Bilbo’s hand enthusiastically. 

“A-and I at yours.” Bilbo stuttered out.

“I believe we must be leaving, if we ever wish to meet the King Under the Mountain.”

“Of course!” Bofur said, holding open the door of the black car as Bilbo and Gandalf got in. 

Smiling, Bilbo looked out the window as Bofur placed Gandalf and his belongings in the boot of the car. Suddenly realizing the odd name that was given to Gandalf, Bilbo looked over at Gandalf. 

“What does ‘Tharkun’ mean?” Bilbo asked.

Bofur chuckled from the driver’s seat, “It’s just a nickname that the Lonely Mountain has given him.”

“Oh, like ‘Disturber of the Peace’.” Bilbo teased.

“You and your mother will never let me live that down, will you?” Gandalf chuckled, and shook his head.

“Never.” Bilbo grinned, then diverted his attentions up to the driver. “So, why do you have connections to the Lonely Mountain?”

“My cousin, he was in the Moria Skirmish years back, and had a bit of strapnal imbedded in his skull, that caused him to lose the ability to speak, and the blast blew out his  
eardrums.” Bofur shook his head, “Luckily we knew the King Under the Mountain, Thorin, who happily taught our family Ardan Sign Language, so we can all still communicate.”

“Thorin seems like a decent person, and not at all like the horror stories I hear from other Interpreters when you speak of him like that.”

“Aye, he’s a bit abrasive, and has a stick up his ass, but all in all he’s a good person.” Bofur said looking back at Bilbo through the rearview mirror and nodding. “He is picky about his interpreters though, so I’d just pay close attention to how he likes things.”

Bilbo nodded, he knew the rules, stick to the use of the gradient line, never swaying too close to strict Ardan Sign Language or Pidgin Signed Common. As the approached the large building that was obviously Arkenstone Press, Bilbo became a bit nervous. This could definitely make or break his career. But as they pulled up, and he saw a woman with dark ebony hair, and a smile on her face, he felt a bit relieved. 

“This is where I leave you, best of luck Tharkun, Bilbo.” Bofur said with a smile. “Hope to see you around!”

Bilbo nodded in agreement to the driver’s easygoing attitude, only knowing he was going to need it in the coming weeks.

Stepping out of the car Bilbo was greeted by the woman. “Hello, I’m Dis Durin, and welcome to Arkenstone Press Mr. Baggins. And Tharkun, it’s wonderful to see you again!”

“An honor as always Ms. Durin.” Gandalf said with a smile, “Now where is the King Under the Mountain?”

“Running late, per usual, we can expect him in the conference room. I just want to remind you that you are entering a Deaf Friendly zone, and we would prefer if you would either Sim-Com* your speech or just sign in your preferred style.”

Bilbo nodded, smirked a bit and signed “No problem at all.”

“Good, then follow me.” Dis said, leading them into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's gloss for this chapter is just  
> (NO-PROBLEM)
> 
> Pidgin Signed English (Pidgin Signed Common is what it will be in this fic) is commonly used in schooling systems in the US to teach students to be bilingual-bicultural, or simply English, and has many "initialized signs" or signs that have handshapes that look like the corresponding letter that begins it. Such as "Live" would be signed with "L" hands rather than "A" handshapes 
> 
> Ardan Signed Language will be referred to as ASL in this fic, do not confuse it with American Signed Language... THEY ARE DIFFERENT :D


	5. Chapter 5

Following Dis was simple enough. Bilbo noticed everyone in the building happily signing and regarding him with a jaunty “Hello”. Bilbo was starting to not believe the rumors more and more, the whole business, which he was already proud of having his books published by, seemed to be supportive and kind. 

“Here we are.” Dis signed. She opened up the door to reveal an empty room. “Odd, I thought people would be here already.” 

“It’s fine, we can wait.” Bilbo signed to her, Gandalf signing that he would help gather the rest of the people needed for the meeting.

“You’ll be alright by yourself?” Dis signed.

“I’ll be fine.” Bilbo said taking a seat at the U shaped conference table. Looking around the room he liked the thoughtful minimalism of the whole room, and once he began to really drift off into his overactive imagination, the lights flickered, and Bilbo then got up and opened the door to a man who was bald, broad, and tattooed.

“My name’s Dwalin, I take it you’re the Interpreter?” Dwalin signed.

“Yes, I’m Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo signed pushing the door open with is foot. Dwalin walked in and then sat down towards the front of the U shaped table. 

A few minutes later the lights flicker again, and Dwalin looks at Bilbo. “That’ll be the door.” Dwalin signed sarcastically. 

Bilbo got up and opened the door, allowing a man with a white beard to enter. Silently, Bilbo thanked the Valar that he wasn’t interpreting for the man, but seeing as both Dwalin and this other man, who apparently is Dwalin’s brother, have mass amounts of facial hair. 

“My name is Balin,” Balin signed with a smile.

“I’m Bilbo Baggins, it’s very nice to meet you.”

Next was two younger men, one blond the other brunet, both smiling and signing almost in sync.

“Kili.” The brunet signed.

“And Fili” The blonde signed, and without hesitation they added, completely in sync “At your service.”

Bilbo looked at the two of them in confusion, and they came in and sat down. Slowly the room began to fill with more and more men, finally being joined by Gandalf and Dis once again, and the appearance of Bofur was a small relief for Blibo’s nerves. After what seemed like everyone was gathered, and everyone was chatting, including Bilbo, who had happened to find that one of the men named Oin knew many things about herbal remedies; The lights flickered signaling that another person had arrived for the meeting. 

“He's here.” Balin signed to Bilbo who got up to open it. 

And there behind the door was a man who Bilbo knew as both the “King” and “Prince” of the lonely mountain (the term often depended on who you were talking to really.

“So this is the interpreter.” Thorin signed. “He looks more like a farmer than an interpreter. Tell me, what’s your preferred style?”

“Depends on the consumer.” Bilbo signed back, already offended by what this so called Deaf “royalty” was throwing at him. 

Dis then got up and stood between both Thorin and Bilbo, which might not have been the best idea since Bilbo already was fed up with Thorin, and Thorin had already questioned Bilbo’s ethics and ability to even communicate. 

“Brother, this is Bilbo Baggins, our new interpreter. Bilbo let me introduce you to Thorin, my oaf of a brother.” Thorin’s eyes got wide for a split second, then scowled. 

“I hope you realize what you may lose.” Was all that Thorin signed, and Bilbo looked to Dis whose face had turned pale in shock. 

“Do you mean my publishing agreement?” Bilbo signed at Thorin, hoping he didn’t mean that.

Thorin looked smug and Bilbo’s stomach felt as if it were made of lead. How could Bilbo work around potentially screwing this up. Looking to Gandalf for reassurance, Bilbo found none, the man that lead him there had turned away. 

“I know now that we will not be getting any assistance from the Iron Hills Deaf Club for maintaining The Lonely Mountain, and Greenwood is becoming more and more popular for the local Hearing Parents of Deaf Children to send their children to. But I asked you to help me, and you were the few that answered.” 

All of the men, and Dis nodded solemnly. Bilbo wondered just where he could fit into this scheme that Bilbo was sure Thorin was about to lay out for them. 

“Through the Lonely Mountain we need to establish a way to keep the Deaf Culture alive in Arda. In many cities their Deaf Clubs have been shut down. And we need to fight this. One of our main issues is about Doctor Smaug Drake, who seems to be almost forcing Cochlear Implants on Deaf Children, and their parents are falling for what he’s telling them.”

Bilbo looked at this group of people that seemed to look so determined to change things. Then he glanced over to Gandalf who had a smug look on his face.

“Interpreter.” Thorin signed, getting Bilbo’s attention by tapping the table in front of him. “I find your skillset will be needed to interpret for myself and those in this room who are Deaf or Hard of Hearing at events and other outings, including what will be in your contract.” 

Balin, the second man who entered the room handed Bilbo a stack of papers.

“You have one day to review, agree, and sign your names to the contract. To the rest of you, your duties have been sent to you via your emails. That is all for today’s meeting.”  
Bilbo sat holding what could be a novel’s transcript in his hands. To call this a ‘contract’ was simply understating the fact that it was a large stack of papers filed away with every single thing that could happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots of Dialogue in this one, so like usual Gloss is in () and who is speaking will be referred to in the notes with ** around the name ^.^
> 
> *Dis* (HERE WE ARRIVE FINISH. PEOPLE ARRIVE FINISH? NONE. STRANGE)
> 
> *Bilbo* (THAT FINE. TWO-OF-US WAIT CAN.)
> 
> *Dis* (ALONE YOU FINE YOU WILL?)
> 
> *BILBO* (ME FINE WILL)
> 
> *Dwalin* (MY NAME fs. DWALIN. YOU INTERPRETER YOU?)
> 
> *Bilbo* (YES. MY NAME fs. BILBO fs.BAGGINS)
> 
> *Dwalin* (DOOR pt.)
> 
> *Balin* (MY NAME fs. BALIN)
> 
> *Bilbo* (ME fs. BILBO fs. BAGGINS, NICE MEET YOU)
> 
> *Kili* (ME fs. KILI)
> 
> *Fili* (ME fs. FILI)
> 
> *Kili and Fili* (HAPPY HELP YOU ALWAYS)
> 
> *Balin* (HE ARRIVE)
> 
> *Thorin* (YOU INTERPRETER. FARMER YOU LOOK LIKE, NOT INTERPRETER. YOU PREFER SIGN HOW?)
> 
> *Bilbo* (CUSTOMER PREFER VARY++ SO CUSTOMER ME MATCH.)
> 
> *Dis* (BROTHER, fs. BILBO fs. BAGGINS NEW INTERPRETER ME INTRODUCE-TO-YOU. fs. BILBO, THIS MY INCOMPITENT BROTHER. HIS NAME fs. THORIN SIGN NAME ----)
> 
> *Thorin* (FUTURE YOU THING LOSE MAYBE? YOU REALIZE THAT CONCEPT ME HOPE.)
> 
> *Bilbo* (MY PUBLISH CONTRACT YOU MEAN YOU?)
> 
> *Thorin* (IRON HILL DEAF CLUB est. LONELY MOUNTAIN est. THEY HELP LONELY MOUNTAIN? NO. GREENWOOD SCHOOL   
> THERE POPULAR INCRESE. MANY HEARING FAMILIES est. THEIR DEAF CHILDREN GO THERE LEARN++. UNDERSTAND ME HELP NEED SO ASK+++++. YOU fing. sw. ANSWER+++)
> 
> *Thorin* (LONELY MOUNTAIN HELP INFLUENCE DEAF CULTURE MUST. MANY CITIES fing. sw. THEIR DEAF CLUBS CLOSE++.   
> THIS HAPPEN HERE? WE REFUSE MUST! SPECIFIC PROBLEM WHAT? #DR SMAUG DRAKE est. DEAF CHILDREN fing. sw. HE FORCE-ON-THEM. THEIR PARENTS THEY BELIEF HIM.)
> 
> *Thorin* (INTERPRETER. HERE DEAF ss. HARD-OF-HEARING PEOPLE, YOUR INTERPRETING THEY NEED WHEN? list: EVENTS, COMMUNITY THERE THEY SOCIALIZE, ECT. YOUR CONTRACT INCLUDE."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this update took, life is really kicking my ass right now!! This one is a bit short but I'll be back super soon with more!! <3 Sailorsenshiringo
> 
>  
> 
> Vocabulary for this chapter:
> 
> C.O.D.A: Child of Deaf Adult

Gandalf called them a cab after the meeting with the leaders of the Lonely Mountain, seeing as Bilbo was weighed down with the papers in his hands. Only when he was outside of the building did Bilbo began to rifle through the stack of papers. Dis, who was seeing them off noticed the small man huffing and muttering under his breath.

“Bilbo, is anything the matter?” She asked, knowingly in a motherly way that she often reserved for her mischievous sons.

“Your H.R. department really likes to write everything into these things don’t they?” Bilbo said, huffing. “Lacerations, gunshot wounds, incineration?!” 

“What?” Dis asked, surprised, “give me that.” Noticing the script that indeed stated “Mr. Bilbo Baggins will be responsible for any and all medical bills regarding any of the following: Lacerations, gunshot wounds, Incineration…”

Successfully procuring a vehicle to get to the hotel, Gandalf was set to leave, but Dis was not having any employee of her family business, freelance or not without some medical insurance.

“You, Bilbo are not leaving yet.” Dis said, taking the tall stack of papers out of Bilbo’s hands.

Slightly out of range of hearing for Dis’ last statement Gandalf called to Bilbo “Bilbo, my boy, time to leave for the hotel!”

“He isn’t going anywhere Gandalf, before I ensure my oaf of a brother and his lackeys are in agreement.” Gandalf then nodded, and left in the cab. Dis on the other hand nodded towards the building and Bilbo followed. Once inside everyone seemed to step aside, even Bofur, the kind chaffeur. All this to avoid Dis’ wrath. 

Bilbo trailed two to three steps behind her at all times, and when she hit the top button on the elevator push pad, Bilbo knew just who they were going to. Thorin, due to his threats earlier already had Bilbo in a nervous frenzy. Dis seemed to have a similar scowl which was soon to reach her brother. Bilbo thought that if just maybe it wasn’t Dis who seemed to be coming to his aid, and being so kind, he might refuse this job. All the others seemed offstandish. Then again, Bilbo was a Hearing man surrounded by Deaf individuals. His small reputation as a CODA in Hobbiton, and being a leading interpreter there held no merit in this city. 

Dis rang a bell that flickered the lights, at least from what Bilbo could tell from his side of the door. The lights on their side flickered as well and Dis opened the door and waved for Bilbo to follow. 

Setting down the stack of papers that was Bilbo’s contract, in a way that made the whole desk vibrate she, she gained Thorin’s attention. “I demand to speak to Balin right now regarding this contract, brother.” Her arms and hands signed in a wide stance, showing that she would be screaming if he could hear her.

“There is nothing wrong with the interpreter’s contract.” Thorin signed. “Balin will not need to be bothered.” Thorin then looked over at Bilbo. “And why can’t the small, cowardly, “Interpreter”, speak for himself?”

“Because he doesn’t think he’s going to stay long.” Dis said after snapping Thorin’s attentions back to her. 

“He’s an Interpreter, I highly doubt he’ll be here by the end of the week. I’m only doing it because Tharkun brought him in.”

“Then, brother, you shouldn’t worry about what’s in this contract, correct?”

“You make a good point. For now, you can change it, but if by next week he is still here we will hold a meeting to determine his worth in this business.” Thorin scowled at Bilbo, “That includes is writing deal.”

Bilbo gulped, and Thorin took note. The interpreter was handsome, and very much so his type, but work and love didn’t mix, nor did the Deaf and Hearing. Thorin had to ensure that Bilbo didn’t become a mistake, or that this interpreter wasn’t a fake that really thought the Deaf were stupid and unrefined. Looking at his sister and the interpreter he dismissed them, informing that Balin would meet them in 30 minutes in the conference room they were in earlier. Visually he saw Dis claim this battle as hers, and Bilbo come to fear Thorin more. 

Thorin looked down, where in his lap lay Bilbo’s newest book manuscript. He wondered how he could have gotten the reputation he has, but then remembers that what he’s done, and how it’s been done, is all a part of a bigger plan to keep his Deaf Club. 

 

Right now, that included ensuring they had the best representation in the business. Thorin just simply believes Bilbo is not that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now time for the GLOSS for this Chappie!! (Reminder Gloss is not the written form of ASL but rather the Signs used, in a semi-english order):  
> Dis:  
> *Fs: B-a-l-i-n me two-of-us contract pt. discuss now*   
> Thorin:  
> * dir. his (Points at contract) wrong?(Rhetorical) Not.*   
> *He dir. inform-me can't? He short, scared him.*  
> Dis:  
> *He believe stay here work+++ continue? No!*  
> Thorin:  
> *Pt. interpreter, this weekend he here me doubt. Me accept him why? Tharkun (This is a sign name)*  
> Dis:  
> *Happen will, contract you worry not.*  
> Thorin:  
> *understand. Now change can, understand, next week he stay, meeting happen will. Why? His Deaf heart, book agreement, evaluate will.*


End file.
